Forum:Great Jaggi Guide by Zharay
Basic Strategy for Beginners Guide Made By: Zharay Guide for: Great Jaggi Game: MH3 Rank: ★☆☆☆☆ Weapon Type: *Any weapon, But if you can, forge or upgrade your weapon to the highest form you can attain. Armor: * For beginners use Hunter's Armor Set (Gunner) for the auto tracking and good beginner defense. Items: *Health Potion (x10) *Mega Potion (x10) Health Potion + Honey *Whetstone (x20) *Herb (x10) with Blue Mushshrooms for more Health Potions when needed *Blue Mushroom (x10) Preface - Meet the Great Jaggi The Great Jaggi is one of the simplest boss monsters you will face in Tri. The reason is that you have seen all his moves before. As you play the game, the quests that you took that forced you to fight Jaggi and Jaggia introduce you to the basic combat styles of these particular species of monsters. Like the younger minions, the Great Jaggi employs the same basic moves such as Biting, Tail Whips, and Hipchecks (the move where he uses the entire side of his body and lunges at your for a great amount of damage). He also shares the cautious nature of the minions as well, usually hopping back and forth in and out of melee range. On top of these moves are the abilities to summon and control minions using specific howls and barks (Orangutan Howl). When you are in an area with more than 3 Jaggi and Jaggia, they will be directed to follow and harass you. They actually circle you and will all attack at the same time given the command by the Great Jaggi (Wolf Howl). This can be very dangerous situation for new players of the series as now not only do you have the minions attacking, but also the Great Jaggi. So the first part of your strategy is to take out the minion monsters. This can be a chore however given the cautious nature of the minions, but they are easy to overcome. Another thing to remember is that when the Great Jaggi is performing his calls, he is wide open for attack. So if you have no minions to worry about or you feel confident enough with them around, jump in to attack if you can. The Fight - The attacks and what to do about them The Great Jaggi himself is rather simple. Your target is his head at nearly all times in a fight as it deals the most damage to him. A well placed hit to his head can cause him to flinch, even fly to the ground giving you an extra opportunity to put in more hits. You must however be cautious of his attacks as well. The key to this fight are the audible and visual clues he gives depending on his attack. His most basic attack is that of the bite. He will run up to you and make a growl as he lunges forward with his head. You can avoid this by staying at his side at all times or just take the damage; the attack does very little damage. He can however, make an immediate second attack where he lunges at you causing you to fall, so its best to avoid his front during these times. Roll past him, either to the left or right during this attack. Turn around and perform a quick strike. If he does a second attack, follow after him and put in a few more hits. Since he is on two legs turning around can take time, so take advantage of this! Another attack is his tail whip. The cue for this attack is him standing still with his head forward follow by a grunt as he spins his body around. He always performs 2 tail whips, going full circle from his starting position (in rage he could do 1 and stop there however). The barbs on his tail can deal a lot more damage depending on where you get hit. If you are at the base of his tail, the damage is relatively light compared to if you were hit near the end. If you are up close and personal, you can easily avoid the whip by rolling away from him, otherwise its a good idea to wait for his second whip before charging into battle. He always performs this maneuver to his left (to the right if you are facing him). One good way to avoid the attack is to simply roll in the direction of the tail whip, but if you are new and are still learning, try to keep the heroics down to a minimum.' In this attack, you can again take advantage of his low turning speed by being ready for him when he stops. Position yourself behind or to the side of him and be ready to hit his head.' Lastly his hipcheck not only deals the most damage, but has the easiest to recognize signal for when he will do it. The noise is very distinct when he performs the attack; sort of like a cross of a yell and a bark. He will turn his body to the side and swing in order to gain momentum for the full move, then use the entire side of his body to ram into you. When you hear the cue, dive away to the side. The hitbox for any hipcheck is generally large and normally you cannot roll under or past it, so you must avoid it completely. ''' Because you have to completely get out of the way of the attack, hitting him when you are the target is not recommended. '''If you are not the target, rush in there after the hipcheck for more hits. One last thing to mention is his rage mode. He goes into rage usually after breaking the frills on his head, immediately after waking him up from sleep, or just dealing damage at certain points of his health. You know when any monster is in rage when you see a puff of steam coming from his mouth. When he is in this mode his movements become faster and the damage he deals sharply increases. He will perform more tail whips and hipchecks than before, so getting close is usually a bad idea for a beginner. Rage mode in general is your indicator of how well you are doing. The more he rages, the more your attacks are showing an effect on him. After you have damaged him enough he generally goes into 3 different states. The first is that of hunger.' You will see his mouth salivating and drooling. This is your cue to place some tainted meat on the ground to stun him for some extra hits.' The second state is that of rage and like already mentioned, it is best to avoid. The last is his weakened state. You know this when you see him limp away from you'.''' '''This limp tells you 2 things. That he is nearly dead and that he is now capturable. Chasing after him will lead you to where he goes to lay down and sleep, so it is best to wait a bit for him to fall asleep if you want to capture him. However keep in mind the longer he sleeps the more health he will recover, so be quick with whatever you need to do before finishing the job.